


Wedding Ring

by DanPhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Danny, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPhil/pseuds/DanPhil
Summary: Dan has lost his wedding ring and waits till Phil gets home to tell him the bad news, but Phil has other ideas...





	

“Mum, I don’t know what to do!” I hiss down the phone, gripping at my black and white chequered duvet to ground myself – of course, it doesn’t help, failing to stop my panting. “Phil will be so upset with me!” 

“Daniel, calm down, just check all around the house”, my mum says in her gentle, calm as always voice, but I just shake my head, struggling to hold back tears. Phil and I have been married for a perfect six years now, and not once have I done something this stupid. I’ve lost my wedding ring. I was wearing it this morning, took it off to shower while Phil had left to meet friends, a few hours later I had realised I wasn’t wearing it, rushed to the bathroom again, but my ring was nowhere to be seen. I’ve turned every piece of furniture over since then, and it just doesn’t seem to be anywhere. 

“I’ll just have to tell Phil when he gets home”, I mutter, adding a quiet, “see you soon, mum”, before I hang up the phone, throwing it at my bed so it lands directly on my Haru pillow, (Phil let me keep that here despite this being the bed we share). I reach out to pull my duvet off the bed, ready to search my room again, but freeze when I hear the doorbell ring. Any other day Phil arriving home would be a great thing – something to look forward to – but right now, that isn’t the case. I pull at my hair as I glace down at my bare finger; I’ve let Phil down. Phil might be clumsy and sometimes forgetful but I know he’d never be careless enough to lose something like this – something that means so much to us. 

When footsteps come up the stairs I take a long, deep breath and walk towards the door, knowing I’ll have to face Phil at some point, preparing to tell him as soon as possible. Before I can even touch the handle, however, the door crashes open, smelling of the outside air, and I smile weakly as he heads over to the other side of the bed to drop his rucksack on the floor. I shuffle nervously, wrapping my arms tight around my body, but frown when Phil turns around to me with a look I know all too well – lust. ”Here’s my beautiful husband”, he remarks with a wide smile, deliberately walking to me and placing his hands on my hips. A pang of guilt hits me as he holds me close and begins kissing down my neck: he’s being so nice and I don’t deserve it. 

“Good day?”, he questions, making me tremble against him as his cool hands move beneath my shirt, and he leans back, away from my neck, so he can smirk at me as his hands brush against my chest. I open my mouth to answer – to tell Phil the awful thing that happened today – but gasp when he pinches and twists a nipple between his thumb and finger. “Phil”, I moan, shaking my head at myself: I have to tell him the truth. “I’ve been waiting for this all day”, Phil murmurs as he leans in to kiss me, his lips moving desperately and roughly, teeth pulling at my bottom lip, close to withdrawing blood. 

I close my eyes and kiss back, considering this for a second: telling Phil I’ve lost my ring will ruin the moment, and he looks too sexually desperate to deny right now. I hope I’m doing the right thing as I move a hand to Phil’s crotch, palming him through his jeans so he moans deeply against my lips, and it doesn’t surprise me that he is already hard. 

I gasp as I am suddenly pushed back onto the bed, spreading my legs out of habit as Phil pulls his coat off. “Take those clothes off for me, beautiful”, he states, opening the drawer by my bed and fishing out the lube, and I comply, sliding my top over my head and pulling my jeans off, creating a pile just in front of the door. Phil’s hands are back on me once I am naked, dropping the lube next to us and stroking down from knees, along my thighs, and stopping just near my crotch. I groan, bucking my hips and reaching out to stroke Phil’s hair as he whispers, “I fucking need you, Dan”.  

“You can have me”, I say in response, smiling at Phil as he stands up to remove his belt, hiding my ringless hand under my duvet as I move back on the bed, lying back and spreading my legs wide for him, just how I’ve learnt he likes it. His belt drops to the floor along with his jeans and he pauses undressing – now just in his black boxers and red shirt – to get on the bed next to me, bright blue eyes eagerly looking to my crotch.  

When he sees I’m not hard yet, he says, “touch yourself for me, Dan”, twisting the cap off the lube bottle. I nod and wordlessly obey, taking my cock and shuddering as I tease myself, running my thumb up and down and squeezing. “Ready for me to stretch you?” Phil asks once his fingers are prepared, and I nod, tilting my head back as I massage my balls between my fingers and moan; at this point, I have allowed myself to almost completely forget about losing my ring – I’m just focused on making Phil happy. 

Phil’s free hand goes to my hair and strokes through it as he pushes a finger inside me, circling it so I whine in pleasure, bucking my hips as a second finger is added. It doesn’t take long for Phil to stretch me sufficiently, as he fucked me just last night, and soon he too is naked, groaning as he straddles me. I widen my eyes as he takes my wrists in his hands, pulling them away from touching myself – my heart races for a moment as I wonder if he’s noticed my bare finger – but he just leans down, sloppily kissing down my neck, whispering in my ear, “tell me you want this”.  

“I want you to fuck me, Phil”, I say loudly, bucking my hips up again, grunting in pleasure when my hard member brushes him. Phil smiles and pecks my cheek, adding with care, “you just say if you want me to stop”. He doesn’t move until I nod with understanding, reaching for the back of his head and pulling him close so I can kiss him again. Phil’s hand slips between us and I jolt as he strokes down my stomach and begins slowly wanking my cock, ending the kiss and leaving me panting, desperate for more. 

I clench my fists and take a deep breath as Phil lines himself up with me, and he groans noisily as he pushes in teasingly slow. Phil still wanks my cock with one hand as I stays still inside me for a moment, balancing his other hand on the pillow next to my head, stroking my hair as I pant, spreading my legs further at the familiar feeling of Phil inside me. “You’re perfect”, Phil whispers above me as he builds up a rhythm, and I shake my head, pausing my moaning for a moment to mutter, “I’m not. But you are”. 

Phil chuckles at me, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, and I feel guilty once again – that smile will be wiped straight off his face when I tell him I lost the ring. I am knocked straight off my path of thoughts when Phil’s hand speeds up on my length, and I whine loudly, tilting my head from side to side violently and blindly reaching for Phil’s face, pulling it right to mine. 

He gasps as I push my mouth against his, massaging his lips with mine before dotting kisses up his cheeks. “I love you, Dan”, Phil suddenly whispers, giving me a small smile as he thrusts speedily into me, and I suddenly become overwhelmed; all rational thought slips away, and I just begin crying. Tears roll down my cheeks as I sob, releasing into Phil’s hand as he looks at me worriedly, groaning as he finishes inside me and pulls out speedily, sitting up. 

“Danny?”, he asks, trying to be soft and gentle as he strokes my upper arm, but his kindness just upsets me more – again, I don’t deserve it. Phil pulls on his trousers, helping me into my boxers, before crossing his legs in front of me and pulling me into a tight hug. “Are you in pain?”  

I shake my head sharply at the question, sniffling as he rubs my back, whimpering into his shoulder, “no, it’s not that. I did something stupid, really stupid”. Phil chuckles – partly in relief that he didn’t hurt me – and pulls away to look at my face, tilting my chin up. “Everyone does silly things, Dan, what is it?” 

“No”, I argue, “not silly, Phil, stupid”. Phil sighs, again smiling, “just tell me, I don’t like seeing you upset like this”. I let Phil peck me on the lips, soothingly wiping my tears away, and I nod; I know this will ruin his happy mood, but I’ll have to ruin that eventually. “I- I don’t know how, and I’m so sorry, but..”, I trail off when no further words come, making Phil frown slightly, so I just silently lift my left hand, looking away – I can’t bear to see Phil’s reaction. 

“Did you lose your ring?”, Phil questions, his voice void of emotion, and I nod, adding, “I’m so sorry, Phil. I’ve looked everywhere”. I hear him take a slow breath, closing my eyes as another tear falls down my cheek, but jump when Phil’s hand suddenly turns my face back to him, and I frown in confusion when I see he is smiling. “You were crying about that?” He questions, and I nod slowly, unsure about his reaction. “Sweetheart”, he says, laughing shortly, “it’s okay! No crying for that!” 

“But”, I say quietly, "I lost my  _wedding_ ring, Phil, it's important to you. And to me”. Phil tuts at this as if I’m silly, “Dan! No ring is more important to me than you are! We can replace the ring!”. I wipe my eyes and finally let out a small smile, whispering, “I love you so much, I’m sorry”. Phil sighs again and leans forward to peck a kiss on my nose, “don’t be sorry, you silly so and so”. 

 


End file.
